Moving On
by dancer2319
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. 6 years later, Troy gets a job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to his house for dinner, he meets Jake’s pregnant wife, who happens to be his ex high school sweetheart
1. Trailer

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

**After painfully ending their relationship...**

"_I don't think we should do this anymore Gabi. We need to let each other go."_

"_I don't want to," She said as they looked up at each other as she pulled him into a hug, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Gabs, that's why we need to do this."_

_-_

_-_

**They both move on with their lives...**

"_Do you Jacob Anthony Collins take Gabriella Elizabeth Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." _

"_Do you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez take Jacob Anthony Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

_-_

_-_

Show's Troy in his graduation gown.

"_Georgia Baits, Michael Beacon, William Bines, Troy Bolton.."_

Show's Troy on stage receiving his diploma.

-

-

**New opportunities always arriving...**

"_Boys I would like to introduce you to our newest lawyer, Troy Bolton."_

"_Hey man, I'm Jake Collins."_

"_Troy, nice to meet you."_

_-_

_-_

"_I'm pregnant!" Gabriella smiled._

"_Oh my god!" Jake exclaimed, kissing her passionately._

_-_

_-_

**Until they both enter each other's lives once more...**

"_Hey Troy, want to come over for dinner?"_

"_Only if it's okay with your wife."_

"_Trust me, she won't mind."_

_-_

_-_

"_Gab, this is my bud from work."_

"_Troy?"_

"_Gabi?"_

"_So, I guess you two know each other."_

"_I guess you could say that."_

_-_

_-_

**New situations arise...**

"_You mean, you are Gabi's exboyfriend from college?"_

"_Sort of."_

"_Wow, it really is a small world."_

_-_

_-_

"_Are you happy, Gabi?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I be Troy?"_

"_We made the right choice then."_

"_What?"_

"_Breaking up, your happy, and that's all I could ever ask for."_

_-_

_-_

**When unexpected accidents happen...**

Shows Gabriella picking up the phone.

"_Hello? Troy, what's the matter?"_

_-_

_-_

Shows Gabriella in the hospital crying, with Jake's face bloody, holding his hand.

"_Don't do this to me Jake! Don't do this!" She sobbed._

"_I love you, take care of our baby..." Jake weakly said, rubbing her stomach._

"_No! You can't!"_

"_Move on with your life..."_

"_JAKE!"_

_-_

_-_

**Moving on isn't as easy as it seems...**

**-**

**-**

**Moving On**

**Coming February 07**


	2. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

Hey everyone! I am back, sorry the chapter isn't very long but I hope to be back on Sunday to give you another.

Peace,

Dancer2319

-

-

"Morning lovely lady."

"Hello yourself, Mr Collins." Gabriella smiled as she leaned in for a good morning kiss, being pulled closer to her husband, increasing the intensity of the kissThey both pulled away, smiling widely at each other, "You know, I have a good feeling about last night."

"Oh really? Think it finally did the trick?" She nodded her head smiling, "Don't get your hopes up again like last month. I just don't want you to see you get hurt again," He said caressing her cheek, "When it happens it will happen, believe me, I want nothing more to have a baby with you, but it will take time."

"Yeah, I know, I just wish that we didn't have to wait so long I guess." She said, snuggling closer to him.

"Me too Gabi... me too," He said kissing her forehead, "How about tonight, me and you, we will go out, and have a special night. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect." She smiled.

"Well good then, it's a date." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "I have to get ready for work, were having a early meeting this morning, the new guy's coming today."

-

-

-

"Ready for your first day?" Tad Johnson asked his newest attorney.

"Ready as I'll ever be." A very nervous Troy replied.

"Well don't worry, all the guys here are really nice. Now listen, you wouldn't mind if I stuck you following one of my best lawyers for the first couple days? Showing you around the office, how everything works?"

"No, not at all, that sounds great." Troy said, feeling relieved.

"Good, I am going to stick you up with my favorite guy, Jake Collins, you'll really like him. He's an awesome guy." Troy nodded his head, "Oh and here he comes. I will be right back, I will round up some of the others." Troy watched as he left the office, shaking a tall, brown haired man. Tad and Jake left Troy's site for a new moments, only to appear with various other gentlemen a few seconds later.

"Boys I would like to introduce you to our newest lawyer, Troy Bolton." All of them said, "hello", but before he even got to reply, the dark haired handsome man that he saw Tad talking to a few moments before approached him.

"Hey man, I'm Jake Collins."

"Troy, nice to meet you." After being introduced, the other men left, leaving the two alone together.

"It's really great to have you here. Don't be nervous or anything, all the guys are cool, we are all your brothers; we have your back."

"Haha, you make it sound like a frat house." Troy joked.

"Oh god no!" He laughed, "Sorry man, that is not what I meant, trust me. If this was like a frat house, I would not be here."

"Got a little Ms' at home?"

"How did you know?" Jake asked.

"Just had a feeling."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love being married, I love my wife with all my heart; but if I were in a frat like environment, she would not be impressed." The two laughed, "You married?"

"No, living the single life. Just broke up with my girlfriend a few weeks ago."

"Oh sorry man."

"No, she was sort of a bimbo." The two men laughed together.

"It's nice to have you here Troy, nice to have someone I can be friends with."

"Me too." Troy replied, shaking Jake's hand.

-

-

-

**Please R&R**

**I know it was short, but I will try to get a new chapter up on Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short also. Hope everyone likes it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Dancer2319**

* * *

Previously on Moving On: 

"Boys I would like to introduce you to our newest lawyer, Troy Bolton." All of them said, "hello", but before he even got to reply, the dark haired handsome man that he saw Tad talking to a few moments before approached him.

"Hey man, I'm Jake Collins."

"Troy, nice to meet you." After being introduced, the other men left, leaving the two alone together.

-

"It's nice to have you here Troy, nice to have someone I can be friends with."

"Me too." Troy replied, shaking Jake's hand.

-

-

-

"Okay man, you've been here three weeks; chill."

"Still! I should be able to work the photocopier!"

"It's alright, I don't mind helping you."

"I know. I just... ugh... I am so stupid!"

"Dude, relax. What's the matter? You are all stressed."

"Its nothing Jake."

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it I am here."

"I am just fed up with being technology challenged."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Troy... that isn't a problem."

"I guess." The two men laughed.

"Well I have to head home. Don't want to be late."

"Alright man, thanks for your help."

"No problem Troy. You'll have to come over for dinner sometime."

"Sounds good."

"Alright man, see ya."

-

-

-

Jake opened the door, noticing the lights dimmed, with their kitchen table lit with candles. As he smiled, he noticed his gorgeous wife walking in, dressed in his favourite red dress. "What's the special occasion? I know it's not our anniversary, it's not my birthday, it's not Valentine's day..."

"I just wanted to do something special." She said, approaching him closer, pulling him into a passionate kiss. As they pulled away, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, smelling her hair.

"Mmm. I love you." Jake whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, "And I have a present for you."

"A present?" Jake asked.

"Yes." She said pulling out a small, skinny box. He pulled the ribbon off, opening the tiny package, revealing a pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh my god!" Jake exclaimed, kissing her passionately. Pulling her into a tight hug, picking her up, swinging her around, "When did you find out?"

"Today." She smiled.

"I knew it would happen." He said, pulling her into another hug, both of them smiling wider than ever before, "I love you."

"Love you too." Gabi said, pulling away, before they both leaned in and kissed each other intensely.

* * *

**Please R & R**

**Sorry its short again, but hopefully I will be back sometime today.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh my god!" Jake exclaimed, kissing her passionately. Pulling her into a tight hug, picking her up, swinging her around.

-

-

-

Jake walked into his office, grinning, setting down his briefcase and sitting down in his chair. He answered emails and phone calls before he heard his door opening. "Hey Troy."

"Hey man, I haven't seen you in a few days. Just taking some time off?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jake smiled.

"Okay, you are acting weird. You are smiling, well I mean you are _always _smiling, but never this big. Spill Collins."

"I'm going to be a father."

"What?" Troy said.

"My wife is pregnant."

"Wow! Congratulations!" Troy said shaking Jake's hand.

"Thanks... I'm so excited."

"Was this planned?"

"Oh yea, me and my wife have been trying for months. I'm so happy."

"Congrats man, I am really happy for you."

"Thanks. You know we really need to find you a girl friend." Jake said, "We need to get you a nice, gorgeous girl."

"Yeah, I already had one but..."

"You let the right one go?"

"Something like that, everyday I wish I hadn't." Troy said, rubbing his face, "Everyday I wish that I had the guts to stay in the relationship, it was really the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Hey Troy, want to come over for dinner?"

"Only if it's okay with your wife."

"Trust me, she won't mind."

"Are you sure? She won't want to do some more celebrating?"

"No, I think she's all celebrated out, at least I hope." Jake winked.

"Oh I get it now. You are tired and want me to help you turn her off."

"Ha! No, I never thought of that. So can you come?"

"Of course, sounds good." Troy answered.

-

-

-

As they entered the house, both men smelt the wonderful aroma of a home cooked meal. "Want a beer?" Jake asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Troy responded.

"Okay, I will be right back, make yourself at home."

"Alright." Troy said, watching Jake walk into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around a petite women he saw from the back, before sitting down.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey," Gabriella said, turning around, kissing him passionately, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Listen, I invited my friend from work over, I hope that's okay."

"Of course." She smiled, "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's in the family room, I'm just getting us beers." Jake said as he opened the fridge, grabbing two, "Come and I'll introduce you to him."

"Alright." She said, wrapping her arm around his waist as they entered the room.

"Gab, this is my bud from work." Jake said, as Troy turned around, staring right at Jake's wife.

"Troy?"

"Gabi?" Troy said, both of them staring at each other hard into their eyes.

"So, I guess you two know each other." Jake confusedly asked.

"I guess you could say that." Gabi answered, still staring at Troy.

"Can one of you fill me in?" Jake asked.

"Umm... me and Troy, went to high school together." Gabriella answered.

"And college..." Troy interrupted, "Well only for a year."

"You mean, you are Gabi's exboyfriend from college?"

"Sort of." Troy replied.

"Wow, it really is a small world." Jake laughed, "What are the chances? My new best friend is my wife's ex!"

"Yeah, it is rather odd." Gabriella said, until all of them heard the timer go, "I will be right back, I have to check on dinner." Jake sat down on the opposite couch to Troy.

"So, this afternoon, when you said you let the right one go... was it Gabi?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question."

"Man, what are the chances?" Jake said.

"Yeah I know." Troy replied, "Listen, if this is going to be too awkward for you, I can just leave."

"Troy! Don't be silly, its fine, this is good, you two already know each other!" Jake said, "C'mon let's go help her set the table." Jake said walking into the kitchen, as Troy followed.

* * *

**Please R & R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

* * *

**Hey everyone. I am really thrilled that you are enjoying this story. I have to be perfectly honest, I am actually really really excited about writing this! I have been wanting to write this for years! Originally I was going to do this for a Dawson's Creek fanfic, but once I was trying to come up with a new idea for HSM, it hit me. USE IT NOW! Haha, I can't wait to continue writing this:D I have lots of ideas flowing as we speek. **

**The updates might not come super, super quick or anything, I still have a really busy schedule with dance and school, but I hope to have an update about once a week or so. **

**I hope all of you are enjoying it! Please please review, I love hearing your comments/suggestions!! The more reviews I get, the more excited and quicker I update, so PLEASE DO IT! It is all on you guys.**

**Cheers,**

**-Dancer2319**

* * *

- 

Previously on Moving On:

"Umm... me and Troy, went to high school together." Gabriella answered.

"And college..." Troy interrupted, "Well only for a year."

"You mean, you are Gabi's exboyfriend from college?"

-

"So, this afternoon, when you said you let the right one go... was it Gabi?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question."

-

-

-

The three sat around talking, mostly Jake and either one of them. They didn't talk to each other much until Gabriella decided to break the silence between them.

"You know, I really don't understand how you decided to become a lawyer Troy. Last time I saw you, you were headed towards the NBA."

"You played ball?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Did he ever, captain of the East High Wildcats, head them to the championships then got a basketball scholarship." Gabriella said.

"Wow! I had no idea." Jake said.

"Yeah, that was in the past." Troy said staring right at her, "After someone left my life, I really didn't have the soul or the passion I used to." He continued staring at her, as she looked at him back. Jake noticed them looking at each other and decided to break the silence.

"Well then, if you two will excuse me, I have to go to the bath room."

"Kay hun." Gabriella said, directly after Jake left the room, they both looked at each other, "So, how you been?"

"Alright I guess. What did you do after Stanford?"

"I started working for a publishing house, editing, and then I married Jake."

"Congratulations on the baby by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Are you happy, Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be Troy?" She said confusedly.

"We made the right choice then."

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Breaking up- your happy, and that's all I could ever ask for."

"Thanks Troy." She smiled.

"No problem."

"It's not too late for you, you know. You still have your whole life ahead of you, I am sure you can find someone else even better than me who will make you happy."

"What makes you think I'm not happy right now?"

"I can see it. You're not the same; you don't smile as much, you're not the same guy you used to be. I mean- you've grown up, I've grown up- people always change in time. They grow as people."

"Yeah, I know. You are living proof of that. You've really changed, you're a lot wiser. Not that you weren't before, you are just, calmer, collected, happy."

"I am happy."

"I can tell." He smiled, "And Jake, he is a really great guy, and I am happy that you are with someone who makes you feel the way you used to make me feel."

"What makes you think that I never felt it before?" She said, their eyes connecting, "I would really like it if we could be friends. I mean, you are Jake's friend, and I don't want to ruin your friendship with him, just because we have history."

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"It's good to see you Troy."

"It's good to see you too, Montez."

* * *

-

**Please R & R**

**Sorry it was short, but more will _hopefully_ come sometime this week, perhaps Wednesday, and if not Wednesday, then hopefully Sunday.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**Hey.**

**Sorry the last couple chapters have been so short, as well as this one, but I hope to update on the weekend with a longer chapter, hopefully.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, your support has been awesome. Thank you sooo much!**

**Hope to be back soon, **

**Everyone, PLEASE review, **

**Thanks,**

**Dancer2319**

* * *

- 

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

"It's not too late for you, you know. You still have your whole life ahead of you, I am sure you can find someone else even better than me who will make you happy."

"What makes you think I'm not happy right now?"

"I can see it. You're not the same; you don't smile as much, you're not the same guy you used to be. I mean- you've grown up, I've grown up- people always change in time. They grow as people."

-

"It's good to see you Troy."

"It's good to see you too, Montez."

-

-

-

"You know we don't have to go to this party if it is going to be too awkward for you." Jake commented, while attempting to straighten his tie.

"It's fine Jake, me and Troy are fine. Sure we dated in the past, but we've both moved on from that." She said, straightening his tie, "We are fine."

"Okay, but if it is too awkward for you..."

"I know I get it, but it won't be." She said, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Plus, I don't think that he is going to get a chance to talk with me alone too much tonight."

"Why's that?" Jake asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because, well, seeing you here, in your tux, I don't think I am going to keep my hands off you."

"Mmm, is this you, or the hormones talking?"

"All me..." She said, closing the gap between them; they kissed for several minutes, finally breaking away, noticing the time, "Darn, I hardly have any time to finish my hair."

"You look beautiful, you don't need to do anything else."

"Why thank you." She smiled, winking at him, "I wish we had more time."

"And why's that?"

"What's with all the questions, Mr Collins?"

"What's with you trying to get me to be late so we can get into bed?"

"What ever made you even think that I even wanted to?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh..well.. If you are going to play it like that." Jake said, running up to her, picking her up by the waist, throwing her onto the bed, ticking her.

-

-

-

"Champagne?"

"Thanks." Troy said, looking around for Jake and Gabi. Sure he pretended it didn't bother him that the only women he had ever truly loved was with another man. He wanted to hate Jake deeply, but he couldn't help becoming a better friend with him everyday. Troy walked around the party, several women trying to snag his attention. He looked around for them, wondering where they were since they were indeed forty five minutes late, which was very unlike both of them, until he saw them both walk through the doors, hand in hand.

Troy couldn't help but stare at the petite, brunette beauty, wearing a dark purple silk dress, that went to her knees, with her hair down in curls. He kept staring at her until they became too close, and it would be too obvious, "Hey man." Jake said, shaking Troy's hand.

"Hey." Troy replied, looking at Jake, then Gabi as she smiled.

"Well I am going to get something to drink, what would you like my dear? Ginger ale? Water? Cranberry juice?"

"I'm fine," She replied.

"Alright, I will be right back." He said, kissing her on the cheek before he left.

"Well... planning on picking up any ladies tonight?"

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"C'mon Troy, company party, all the desperate single women get drunk and wait for nice, handsome guys like you to 'assist' them getting home."

"I guess I don't really know anything about that" He commented, "But, now that you bring it up, I might consider it. Thanks Montez."

"You know, its Collins now." She stated.

"Well you will always be Montez to me." He smiled as she smiled back, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She smiled, they both stood their for a minute in silence until Jake came back, with a glass of champagne in one hand, and what looked like a cranberry juice in the other.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I knew that you would end up wanting something so I took the liberty of getting you cranberry juice with ginger ale."

"Perfect thanks." She smiled, taking it from his hand, and wrapping her own hand around his now free one. Troy watched as he brought his hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly, as Jake watched looked over at her, and she smiled widely; and that's when Troy lost it.

"Umm...excuse me, I think I need some air."

"Are you okay Troy?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy answered, walking away; leaning up against the wall near the bathroom, then peaking out from the corner, watching them smile, and kiss. He realized then what he needed to do, he needed to move on. He needed to move on with his life like she did, and if he was lucky, would be as happy as she was.

* * *

- 

**Please R & R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**Okay, I really did mean to write a longer chapter, I did. But I have 3 big tests already this coming week so I have had to study, but I hope that this chapter will be okay. Pretty soon some big events will be taking place, so that is pretty exciting for me to write, but that means that I will want to make them perfect before I get them out to you, or maybe not. :P **

**Hopefully I will be back soon, possible I may be able to write tomorrow, but that means I probably won't be able to finish it till Wednesday, or even the weekend. Thanks everyone for your support. Any reviews are appreciated, suggestions are welcomed, but that doesn't mean I will use them. **

**Take care,**

**Dancer2319**

* * *

- 

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

She smiled, taking it from his hand, and wrapping her own hand around his now free one. Troy watched as he brought his hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly, as Jake watched looked over at her, and she smiled widely; and that's when Troy lost it.

"Umm...excuse me, I think I need some air."

"Are you okay Troy?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy answered, walking away; leaning up against the wall near the bathroom, then peaking out from the corner, watching them smile, and kiss. He realized then what he needed to do, he needed to move on. He needed to move on with his life like she did, and if he was lucky, would be as happy as she was.

-

-

Troy walked into the office, it was Monday morning and he hadn't seen Jake for a few days. He walked into Jake's office, opening the door to reveal Gabriella sitting on his desk, as her and Jake were kissing passionately, "Uhh.. Sorry."

"Geez Bolton, ever heard of knocking." Jake teased, "No worries man."

"I better get going, I will see _you_ later." She said, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Bye Troy." She said as she exited the room.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to interrupt." Troy said.

"No worries..." Jake smiled.

"Sounds like you two won't be apart too long." Troy said, in reference to Gabi's earlier comment.

"No, we just have a doctor's appointment."

"I see, how far along is she again?"

"Three months, six more to go." Jake answered, "Man, it feels like you have been here longer than four months."

"Yeah, it does. Time goes by fast when you are having fun."

"It sure does," Jake smiled, "So, I was thinking, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Uhh, nothing." Troy replied.

"Because I was thinking that well, you could come over to our house, and I could introduce you to Andrea."

"Who's Andrea?"

"Andrea is Gabi's new intern at her publishing house. I met her last week when I went to Gabi's office, I think you two would really hit it off."

"Oh god, are you trying to set me up?"

"Duh!"

"Nah, I don't think so. I just want to focus on my job right now." Troy said, "I am not ready for a relationship."

"Who said you have to have a relationship? You just need to get back out on the dating scene, man. See what's out there, who knows, maybe you will find someone."

"It's alright." Troy replied.

"Okay man, just tell me when you are ready." Jake smiled, as he started to get to work, looking through papers.

"Well I will see you later." Troy said.

"Alright Troy, I'll see you later." Troy started walking out of Jake's office, and spotted a picture on the wall of Jake and Gabriella on their wedding day; both smiling, both looking truly happy, and just then he remembered what he needed to do.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in."

-

-

-

Jake picked up Gabriella early from work as they drove to their doctors appointment. "On Friday night I invited Troy over for dinner."

"Okay." Gabi answered, Troy coming over for dinner wasn't an unusual thing anymore. Over the past month they had become better friends, and the awkwardness grew less and less.

"I was thinking that we could invite that intern, Andrea from your office."

"Andrea? Why?"

"You know, set them up." Jake said.

"No, no, setting people up _always_ ends up being a disaster."

"C'mon Gabi, I think they would really hit it off."

"Don't you think she's a bit slutty and brain-dead for Troy? Since when does he like bimbos?"

"Gabi..."

"No really Jake, she is the slowest and most unprofessional person I have ever had to work with, she is nothing but a walking disaster, you don't want her to be with your best friend."

"Don't you think you should give her another chance? She is probably nervous and intimidated by you."

"Intimidated? By me?" She laughed, "Yeah right, this one, isn't intimated by anyone, especially me. You should have seen her flirting with his sixty year old author that came into the office today, she won't last long."

"Fine, we won't set him up with her, who should we set him up with then?"

"I don't know."

"How about my sister?"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, c'mon she needs somebody, and Troy's a great guy."

"Fine, if you want." Gabriella answered.

"Good, it is settled then." Jake said.

-

-

-

**Please R & R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**Okay, I am back a lot earlier than I thought I was going to be. Studying for my test was minimal because of the lack of content to actually study! Hope everyone likes this one, next one will be the dinner probably, then the next will hopefully get more readers attention, the number of reviews have been less and less. **

**Hope to possibly be back on Wednesday, maybe. Hope everyone likes it. Please Review.**

**Cheers,**

**Dancer2319**

* * *

- 

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

"Fine, we won't set him up with her, who should we set him up with then?"

"I don't know."

"How about my sister?"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, c'mon she needs somebody, and Troy's a great guy."

"Fine, if you want." Gabriella answered.

"Good, it is settled then." Jake said.

-

-

-

The rest of the car ride to the doctor's office was fairly quiet. Gabriella sat there most of the time in astonishment that Jake wanted to set up Troy with his sister, Whitney.

"Are you sure Whitney and Troy would even get along? They are so different."

"Opposites do attract." Jake said, "Why do you even care? Do you have some hidden feelings still for Troy that you failed to tell me about?"

"C'mon Jake, why would you even say that? You know I love you." She said, now very concerned about what her husband just said. As Jake pulled up to the red light, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I never doubted your love for me, I just didn't know if you still loved him too." He said, pulling away, "It's okay if you still hold slight feelings for him, after all, he was your first love. I don't mind, as long as they aren't going to affect us."

"Jake.." She weakly said, "It's just weird to have him around I guess, its really weird to think of me setting him up with someone. I mean, it will always be weird for me to see him with someone else, just like it's hard for him to see me with you." She spoke as Jake drove into the parking lot and parked the car.

"Yeah, it's okay Gabi. I understand, we don't have to." Jake spoke.

"No, I want to. I want him to be as happy as I am with you." She smiled as she leaned in to capture him in a kiss.

"Let's go." Jake said, both exiting their sides of the car, then meeting in front, joining hands and walking into the clinic.

-

-

-

"I can't believe we will have a baby in six months." Gabi said.

"Yeah I know, it's crazy." He smiled as he rubbed her stomach lightly, "We need to start brainstorming names."

"Yes, we do." She smiled, "Have any ideas?"

"I like Connor for a boy."

"Connor...maybe, we will have to see."

"But for a girl, I know what I want."

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Ava"

"It's pretty, I really like it. Where did you come up with that?" Gabi asked.

"It was my grandma's name." Jake smiled, "And when she died, I was about nine, and I told her I would never forget her, and she asked how I would. Then I promised her I would name my daughter after her, and I am not prepared to break that promise."He said as Gabriella proudly smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said back, pulling her into a hug just as the doctor walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt." Doctor Barkly said, "How are you doing Mrs Collins?"

"Great thanks."

"Good to hear, now lets get right to it." The doctor said, asking the routine questions, then pulling out the ultrasound equipment, "This will be cold." She said. Gabi held Jake's hand as they watched the small monitor, seeing their baby.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Gabi then looked at Jake as they both smiled and nodded, "You are having a little girl." They both smiled widely, as the doctor left them alone.

"Little Ava," Gabi said as she rubbed her stomach. Jake smiled proudly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, they both laughed lightly as they pulled away. Jake noticed the small tears that were flowing out of her eyes, he smiled and kissed her passionately.

"We're having a little girl." He grinned.

"I know." She smiled, "I can't believe it."

"I love you," He said, rubbing her stomach.

"I love you too," Gabi replied, pulling him in for another hug, "I love you so much."

-

* * *

**Please R & R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

**Okay... So I realize that most of you hate me right now. I haven't updated in more two weeks.. I know... I am super sorry. I thought I would have had time last week but it was my birthday, and it was sooo busy. I had soo much going on and so much work to do. Then I got really really sick and didn't want to get out of bed. So I really apologize. I also gave it a great deal of thought how I wanted this chapter to go.. I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring in the drama just yet, it will come soon.**

**Hope everyone likes it.**

**Please review,**

**Dancer2319**

-

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Gabi then looked at Jake as they both smiled and nodded, "You are having a little girl." They both smiled widely, as the doctor left them alone.

"Little Ava," Gabi said as she rubbed her stomach. Jake smiled proudly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, they both laughed lightly as they pulled away. Jake noticed the small tears that were flowing out of her eyes, he smiled and kissed her passionately.

"We're having a little girl." He grinned.

"I know." She smiled, "I can't believe it."

"I love you," He said, rubbing her stomach.

"I love you too," Gabi replied, pulling him in for another hug, "I love you so much."

-

-

Troy was driving over to Jake and Gabriella's house. He knew he was leaving a bit early, but he thought that they could use the help. He drove, thinking about being set up with Jake's sister as his cell phone rang, "H'lo?"

"_Hey dude!"_

"Chad! Is that you?"

"_Yea man, it's me. How are ya?"_

"I'm great, how about you?"

"_I'm pretty good I guess. How is the new firm working out for ya? Make any new friends?"_

"It's going good, there is a really cool guy that I work with, we've turned out to become really good friends actually."

"_That's great man, good to hear, good to hear. How are the ladies treating you?"_

"Uh.. I haven't really been out in the dating scene. But you will never guess who my bud's wife is."

"_Umm.. A playmate?"_

"Nope."

"_A stripper?"_

"No."

"_I give up."_

"How about the only girl I have ever truly loved."

"_Gabi?"_

"Pretty much dude, pretty much."

"_Wow, how is she?"_

"She is fantastic. She is pregnant actually."

"_Wow, that is insane. How is that for you?"_

"It's okay I guess. It was really awkward at first, but now that I am such good friends with Jake and everything man, and how that I can see how happy she is, I am totally fine about it. I am really glad that she is happy, and she really is."

"_That's good. I'm proud of you man. Say hi to her for me next time you see her. Tell her that she can call her older bro anytime."_

"I will Chad. I am actually heading over to their house now. They are having a little party."

"_Sweet, well I better let you go. Call me anytime dude."_

"I will call you soon." Troy said as he hung up, he realized that he was proud of himself too.

-

-

The week flew by, both excited and celebrating their news, but not telling any family or friends yet. They planned on telling Troy and Whitney at their house on Friday night but with this new news, they decided to make it a pot-luck dinner party with all their closest loved ones.

Gabriella was preparing some appetizers in the kitchen as Jake helped her, the two were very excited about telling everyone their news. "What time did you tell your parents to come?" Gabi asked.

"Umm.. I think around six, I told them to come earlier than everyone else since we haven't seen them in a couple weeks."

"Yeah I know, I talked to your mom the other day and she couldn't stop talking about their cruise."

"She was telling me about it yesterday, sounds like they had a really nice time." Jake smiled, "Maybe you and I should do that, take a week off work, get away." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That sounds nice." She smiled, closing the gap between them as she rose up and rested her forehead against his and kissed him lightly on the lips. They passionately kissed, their tongues dancing in and out. She deepened the kiss as he picked her up and rested her on the counter, leaning her against the cabinet. Her hands were in his chocolate brown hair, as he rested one hand on her face and the other on her swelled stomach. They kissed passionately for several minutes, as she then slipped her hands under his shirt, beginning to pull it off, "D-do we have time?" She breathlessly asked.

"Uh.. I don't think so." He panted looking at the clock.

"Dammit." She cursed as he smiled, slipping his hands under her shirt and rubbed her back.

"You never used to be this easy to get into bed." Jake smiled.

"What are you talking about? We've always had a good sex life, we are always going at it."

Jake laughed, "Yes, but you never used to want to jump my bones before our parents were coming over."

"What can I say? The hormones do good things to me." She smiled.

"I'll say." He replied, smiling, he then closed the gap between them again, passionately kissing her one last time. He pulled away, widely grinning at her.

"What are you trying to do, Jake? Kill me?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about Mrs. Collins."

"C'mon, you kiss me and then flash me one of your adorable smiles? You are such a tease." She said, jumping off the counter.

"I'm not a tease, I just merely like to smile and kiss you. Is that such a crime?"

"Not at all." She smiled back as she threw her arms around his torso and hugged him. They held each other for several minutes until they heard a knock at the door. They pulled away as he kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving to answer the door.

Gabi stood their feeling empty without him their, she straightened out her clothes as she heard Jake open the door.

-

-

**Please R & R**

**Next... the party**

**Pretty uneventful... but just you wait**


	10. Chapter 9

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**Hello all my loyal readers,**

**I really apologize about the long wait. I know its been over two weeks but the ideas weren't flowing for this chapter, plus I was away all last week. I basically have the next half of the story all planned out so hopefully it will go well. This chapter just sort of stuck me. But I hope you all like it. It is a bit longer than normal which I am sure everyone will all like. I will try to get the next chapter out sometime this week... I will try for about Wednesday, but don't count on it. I will try my hardest though.**

**Thanks everyone for your kind and lovely reviews. I appreciate each and every single one of them. Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Dancer2319**

* * *

- 

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

"I'm not a tease, I just merely like to smile and kiss you. Is that such a crime?"

"Not at all." She smiled back as she threw her arms around his torso and hugged him. They held each other for several minutes until they heard a knock at the door. They pulled away as he kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving to answer the door.

Gabi stood their feeling empty without him there, she straightened out her clothes as she heard Jake open the door.

-

-

-

"Hey man." Jake said, after he opened the door to reveal Troy.

"Hey."

"Wow, you're really early."

"Yeah, well I thought you might want some help getting ready, preparing if you will."

"Thanks man, we almost have everything ready, c'mon in though. We haven't gotten a chance to hang out in awhile."

"Yeah I know." Troy replied as the two men walked into the kitchen where Gabi was.

"Hey Troy." Gabi smiled as she was setting appetizers on a large plate.

"Hi. Can I do anything to help?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." She smiled, as they heard the doorbell ring again and before they knew it, their party was in full swing. Everyone at the moment was standing around chatting, and socializing.

"Hey Troy." Jake said, "This is my sister Whitney, Whitney, this is Troy."

"Hi Troy." She said, extending her hand to shake his, "Nice to meet you. I've heard lots about you."

"All good things I hope." He joked.

"Mostly." She commented.

"Well I will leave you two alone," Jake smirked as he left.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being set up?"

"More than ever." Troy replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, Jake tends to do that a lot. Listen, you seem like a really nice guy but I am really not looking for a relationship or anything."

"Oh, me neither."

"So lets just talk and then we can tell Jake and Gabi that we just didn't feel a connection." She laughed.

"Sure Whitney, you sound like the expert at this so I will take your word for it."

"Thanks Troy, so how do you know Gabi? Jake told me that you two work together, and then you knew Gabi before."

"Yeah... that's a funny story actually."

"Indulge me."

"Umm... she's my ex from high school." Troy replied.

"Oooh, juicy, high school sweetheart?"

"Yep"

"How long were you two together if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uhh... about three years." Troy replied.

"Wow, when did you break up?"

"First year of university, we were separated and it was just too hard to keep the relationship going when we never got to see each other."

"Yeah, I understand." Whitney said, watching Troy look over at Gabriella talking to her friend, laughing, "Does it kill you to see her so happy?"

"Uh.. No."

"You can be honest with me Troy."

"Well, I am happy that she is happy, it is just that I... I wish that... oh my god this is to terrible to say but..."

"You wish that you were the one to make her happy?" Whitney interrupted.

"Yea, basically."

"Don't worry about it, to be perfectly honest, sometimes I sort of resent my brother because he is so happy all the time. I just wish I could have a relationship like their's. I mean, I swear they have only fought like twice, and it was about stupid things. And now they are having a baby, they have the perfect life, you know?" Whitney said.

"Yeah." Troy said, looking over to see Gabi sitting on Jake's lap as he laid his hand on her stomach, caressing it. They both were widely smiling and content. Troy couldn't help but think what would have happened if he didn't break up with her, if he didn't end their relationship and instead moved to be with her. He continued to think about it until he was interrupted.

"Hey Troy." He heard, turning around to see Gabi talking to him.

"Hey." He smiled, both of them just staring at each other for a few moments until Troy broke the silence, "I was talking to Chad earlier."

"Chad?! _Thee_ Chad Danforth." Troy nodded, "Wow, I haven't talked or seen him in ages. How is he?"

"He's doing pretty good I guess. I didn't get to talk to him long or anything. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Umm.. It would have had to be second year of university when he and Taylor broke up and was moving out." Gabriella said.

"How's Taylor doing?"

"She's good, really good. She's living in England with her fiancé, Eric."

"She's engaged?"

"Yeah, she got engaged about two months ago. And to be perfectly honest, I hate the guy. He's such an idiot, but Taylor seems to like him." She smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Want to come outside with me?" Gabi asked.

"Sure." He said, following her outside the house, sitting down on the porch swing, "You look beautiful." He said, looking at her in a white, casual sundress, with her slightly bulging stomach projecting out.

"Thanks." She smiled, "Listen Troy, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Anything."

"Do you feel like when we talk, it is all really forced? And that we try so hard for it not to be awkward that it just ends up sort of fake?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, good, it's not just me. I think we need to talk."

"We're talking right now aren't we?" Troy said.

"No, I mean really talk. Not just small-talk, but I think we need to confront what is on both of our minds."

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Us." She boldly spoke. Both of them stared for a minute in silence, not sure where to go from here.

"What about us?" Troy asked.

"I mean, I feel like I barely know you anymore! I mean you are always around and I feel like I have no idea who you are! How did you become a lawyer because last time I saw you, you were headed towards the NBA or becoming a sport's therapist! You aren't the same, you don't laugh like you used to, you don't smile like you used to, you don't..."

"I grew up Gabs, I grew up." Troy interrupted. The two sat their in silence for a few minutes until Troy looked over and she looked up.

"Why did you break up with me?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Why did you break up with me?! I mean, just because we were thousands of miles apart, didn't mean that we couldn't have made our relationship work."She spoke quietly.

"Why does is even matter anymore Gabi?" Troy spoke loudly, "I mean, you are married and happy, and have the perfect marriage. Why does it matter?" He yelled.

"I guess it doesn't." She quietly said, standing up, heading towards the door.

"Don't walk away from me." He shouted, as she turned towards him.

"When did you become so angry Troy? I have never heard you like this."

"Probably because you haven't known me for the past six years!" Troy said.

"And that's my fault!?" Gabi snapped back.

"YES!"

"How in hell is it _my_ fault? You are the one who broke up with _me_, remember?! You are the one who cut me out of your life." She screamed.

"Why did you bring all this back up again, Gabi? Are you trying to hurt me more?"

"Hurt you more? When did I even hurt you in the past? I'm not the one who broke us up, you broke my heart, so you don't get to tell me that I hurt _you!_" She yelled, turning around towards the door.

"Do you really think that it is easy for me to see you with him?" He quietly spoke as she turned around, "Do you really think it is easy for me to see you so happy?"

"I'm sorry that it is hard for you, but I moved on. It was your decision to cut me out of your life, and you broke my heart, so I put the pieces back together and met Jake. I fell in love again, which I never thought would have happened after you. I mean, I am really, really happy Troy, you know that. So don't resent me for repairing the damage you did to me on my own. You should be thanking Jake for taking care of me, and being their for me, when you weren't." Gabriella and Troy stood their staring at each other for a few moments, with tears in Gabi's eyes, and disappointment and regret in Troy's.

"I'm sorry." Troy said, as the door was opening. Gabi turned around to see Jake standing in the doorway.

"Is everything alright out here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said, looking back at Troy, and walking back inside the house.

"What happened man?" Jake asked.

"Nothing... we're fine."

"What happened? I know something happened. I heard you guys yelling, but I couldn't hear what about. Gabi had tears in her eyes, don't tell me it's nothing Troy." He said.

"Me and Gabi, we were just talking some stuff out, don't worry about it man." Troy said as he walked back into the house.

As Gabi walked back into the house, all the guests started asking when her and Jake were going to make their big announcement, obviously not noticing the few tears in her eyes. She replied when Jake got back, but what she didn't expect was to see him some back so early. "Tell us your big news!" Jake's mom asked.

"Alright..." Jake said, smiling, as Gabi put on a large fake one after her conversation with Troy, "We're having a little girl, Ava." The whole room burst out in applause, cheers, and congratulations. Gabi smiled and thanked everyone as something caught her eye at the back of the room, Troy staring at her and Jake as he exited the house.

-

-

**Please R & R**


	11. Chapter 10

****

Moving On

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**Hey everyone.**

**I am back sooner than expected. Hopefully I will be back to post the next chapter sometime tonight or tomorrow. Special thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for helping me sort out my thoughts and expanding to them! **

**Don't know if many of you watched American Idol last season- well I did and my favourite idol contestant of all-time, ELLIOTT YAMIN- well his CD comes out today and well I downloaded his first two singles, and ironically one is called Movin' On- haha. Title of this fanfic, I was stoked. AND then, some of you probably know, my first story was called Waiting, and his other song is called Wait For You. Geez... too bad I couldn't have used that in there. Luckily I still have the chance with this story, so you will probably see Movin' On somewhere in here- I'm hoping. Hehe. Anyway, buy Elliott's CD! Listening to him singing really makes you wonder how Taylor won. Hehe.**

**Anyway, Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Hope to be back soon,**

**Dancer2319**

**PS.**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews last chapter. They mean a lot and make me so inspired.**

* * *

-

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

"Do you really think that it is easy for me to see you with him?" He quietly spoke as she turned around, "Do you really think it is easy for me to see you so happy?"

"I'm sorry that it is hard for you, but I moved on. It was your decision to cut me out of your life, and you broke my heart, so I put the pieces back together and met Jake. I fell in love again, which I never thought would have happened after you. I mean, I am really, really happy Troy, you know that. So don't resent me for repairing the damage you did to me on my own. You should be thanking Jake for taking care of me, and being their for me, when you weren't." Gabriella and Troy stood their staring at each other for a few moments, with tears in Gabi's eyes, and disappointment and regret in Troy's.

"I'm sorry." Troy said, as the door was opening. Gabi turned around to see Jake standing in the doorway.

"Is everything alright out here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said, looking back at Troy, and walking back inside the house.

-

-

-

As Gabriella got ready for bed, she couldn't help but think about her and Troy's earlier conversation. She was having a hard time undoing the zipper on her dress so she went around the house to find Jake. After checking almost every room in their house, she found in the soon to be nursery. She peeked her head in the doorway to find him staring out the window. "Hey," She quietly spoke.

"Hi," he said, not turning around.

"Can you undo my zipper?" She asked, walking towards him. He nodded and unzipped it, taking a long time.

"Thanks." She smiled, spinning around, wrapping her arms around his torso, "Mmm..." She said, breathing in his scent. He followed suit- wrapping his arms around her as well, "What's the matter Jake?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Jake, I would like to think I know you a little better than that. You can tell me, what's the matter?"

"You and Troy." He said, feeling her letting out a shaky breath. Jake moved his head so he could rest it on top of her own.

"Don't worry about our past. It's not important." She whispered, pulling him tighter, and closer towards her.

"If it makes you upset, it is important." He said, now speaking in a normal voice. She pulled away, looking into his bright eyes, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I wasn't upset, well I guess I was. I was just taken back to when I was a teenager, being around him. The past was brought up, which was a painful time in my life. But it won't happen again, you have nothing to worry about." She softly spoke, raising her hand to gently caress his face, "Lets go to bed." She said, grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"No." He said, Gabriella very confused, "Not before you tell me about your past."

"Jake, it's not important right now." She said.

"I need to know. I'm your husband, he's my good friend- just tell me Gabi." He said.

"You want to know? Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Anything that I need to know."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I loved him? Fine, alright, I loved him. I loved him for the three years we were together and probably another year after he broke up with me! Do you want me to say that it is weird being around him? Fine, I don't like being around him because of how awkward and forced it is between us when you are around. Sure we seem fine but we try too hard not to make it awkward it is! And now- now he is blaming me! ME! He was the one who shattered my heart and he has the balls to blame me! And then make _me_ feel guilty about moving on and being extremely happy with you!" She said crying.

"Gabi... I'm sorry..." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"The damage is done Jake. I'm fine." She whispered, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"No you aren't Gabs. You aren't okay. Tell me what you need."

"Just hold me."

"I can do that." He said, pulling her as close as possible, kissing her forehead as she buried her face in his chest, "I love you," He whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." She whispered back, pulling him as close as possible.

-

-

-

"I really screwed up, Chad."

"What did you do dude?" Chad asked.

"Listen, first of all, I am sorry for calling so late but you are the only one who will understand."

"No worries Troy. Tell me what happened."

"Basically she wanted to talk to me, and she brought up what happened. And well, I sort of just got really angry and blamed her and told her how it was hard to see her with Jake."

"Man..."

"Yeah, I tried to convince myself that I was fine with them, and I was happy that she was as happy as she is, but... really... I'm not."

"What are you going to do man?"

"I have no idea Chad. I mean I really fucked things up, again."

"Yeah, no offence dude but you really did." He chuckled, "Maybe just apologize to her, actually, just do what you think you should do."

"Yeah, thanks man. I'll call you later."

-

-

-

Gabriella lied in her bed, with her head on Jake's solid chest. His arm encircled her waist to pull her closer, as the other one was rested on her stomach, so he could feel when the baby kicked. "Gabi?" He whispered, "You awake?"

"Yea." She whispered.

"How did you and Troy's past come up? I mean, how would you even begin to talk about something like that."

"I thought we already talked about this." She softly spoke.

"Not really. How did it come up?" Jake asked, Gabi just remained silent, not sure of what to tell him, "Tell me Gabi."

"I needed to confront him about some things."

"You? You were the one who brought it up?" Jake asked.

"Jake, it's not like that. I felt that before me and Troy could move on as being friends without it being forced, we had to talk about what was both on our minds."

"So, you and Troy's relationship has been on your mind a lot lately?" He accusingly asked, pulling away from her.

"No, Jake, don't do that." She said, removing her head from his chest.

"What do you expect me to say Gabi? That I am happy that you and Troy still aren't mature enough to forget about the past?"

"Jake."

"No Gabi. Explain to me why it was so important. What did you even ask him?"

"Jake... I didn't want it to be such a big deal, because it's not. I just don't think that me and Troy can become friends before we talk about our break up and what happened." She said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Gabi! Please tell me you wouldn't be asking me the _exact_ same questions if your new friend was my ex girlfriend, who I loved for probably more than four years and I still hadn't let go of. Even if I was happy with you!"

"Jake.. Let me explain."

"No.." He said, standing up, and walking out of the room, "I'll sleep in the guest room tonight."

"Hunny... don't. Please Jake." She cried.

"Goodnight." He said, leaving the room. Gabriella then sunk back into their big bed alone, tears falling slowly down her face. She laid their for several minutes before getting up and opening the door to go into their guest room. She peaked in the room to see Jake laying their with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." She quietly spoke, with red eyes from crying.

"I know, let's not to this right now." He said, "Just go back to bed Gabi, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Kay." She cried, walking back to her room. Sinking into her king sized bed, she felt very lonely, hugging his pillow for comfort. Breathing in his scent with tears falling slowly onto the pillow, making a small puddle.

-

-

-

**Please R & R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**Hey everyone.**

**I am back with a new chapter obviously. Didn't really like how I wrote the ending, but I think it will due. Hope to be back tomorrow with the next chapter. I am sorry if I don't have a chance to write it, but I want the next chapter to be perfect. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. **

**-Dancer2319**

* * *

-

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

"Gabi! Please tell me you wouldn't be asking me the _exact_ same questions if your new friend was my ex girlfriend, who I loved for probably more than four years and I still hadn't let go of. Even if I was happy with you!"

"Jake.. Let me explain."

"No.." He said, standing up, picking up his pillow and walking out of the room, "I'll sleep in the guest room tonight."

"Hunny... don't. Please Jake." She cried.

"Goodnight." He said, leaving the room. Gabriella then sunk back into their big bed alone, tears falling slowly down her face.

-

-

-

Gabriella woke up, reaching over to his side of the bed, finding it empty. Remembering the events of last night, she stood up to go in the other bedroom to see that the bed was neatly made. She walked downstairs to see his car gone from the driveway, Gabriella rubbed her eyes, feeling very guilty about the day prior. She walked into the kitchen, finding a note from him.

_Gabi- _

_Went to the office early, should be back a little later than usual. I have lots of stuff_ _to get done._

_-Jake_

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, feeling tears coming. They had never fought like this before, they rarely ever got in an argument, and if they did, they would apologize and make up within a couple hours, if not ten minutes.

-

-

-

Jake sat at his office chair, sitting their staring into space. He too felt guilty for making Gabi upset, he wasn't happy about what happened between her and Troy, but he didn't want that to affect their relationship. He sat with his head in his hands as he heard his door open. Looking up, he saw Troy standing in his doorway.

"Hi man," Troy said.

"Hi." Jake coldly responded.

"Listen I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Fine Troy, go ahead. Lets hear what you have to say."

"I'm sorry about what happened, it was way out of line." Troy said.

"Go on." Jake responded.

"Gabi was doing the right thing by bringing it up. It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to move on so we could become friends. But then it just became high school again, I mean, I know I broke her heart, but I just did mine in the process as well. And I guess I never got over that, so I am sorry. Sorry to you, sorry to Gabriella for making her upset. I was way out of line. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, I'm just bitter I guess. But I am really happy that she has you, because she pointed out a good point last night, you were there for her when I wasn't. You are the love of her life, and she is truly happy with you."

"Thanks Troy." Jake smiled.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry that all of this even had to come up. I guess it will always be weird for me to see her with someone else, I thought I was fine with it, but I guess I just have to get used to it. Hopefully repairing our friendship will help."

"Yeah, hopefully. Well I am out to go a Starbucks run, want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Thanks again Troy, that means a lot." He said giving Troy a manly hug before walking out of the office.

-

-

-

Gabriella pulled up into Jake's office parking lot. She luckily had a day off so she could come and apologize to Jake. She got out of the car, locking the door and straightening out her clothes. She opened the large door and took the elevator up to the fifth floor.

The doors opened and she walked into Jake's office, only to find him not there. She went to ask their secretary to ask if they had a meeting, but instead she ran into someone else in the hallway. "Hi."

"Hi" She softly said.

"You looking for Jake?" He asked, then she nodded her head, "He just went out for some coffee, he should be back any minute."

"Ok, I think I will just wait in his office then. Thanks." She said, turning around towards Jake's office. He knew that she was upset about something; probably him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I will be." She answered.

"Want to talk about it?" Troy asked.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea, considering what happened the last time we did that."

"Just come in my office Gabi, I need to tell you something." He said, she nodded her head as she walked into his office and sat down on one of his chairs, "I'm really sorry about last night, I was just really angry and bitter I guess."

"Listen, I know it must be hard for you Troy, but you have no business coming into my life and mixing it up. It is fine that you're Jake friend, but if you are going to be blaming me or resenting me, then I don't think we can be friends." She said, standing up.

"Gabs, I want to move past our history and become friends. Is that okay?" Troy asked.

"Sure..." She smiled, "As long as we promise each other that we won't bring up that stuff again, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that. What's really the matter?"

"Me and Jake got into a fight that's all. I haven't talked to him today and I really need to."

"I'm sorry," He said, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a friendly hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him close. Then they heard a click from the door and both of their heads turned to see Jake standing in the doorway with two coffees, looking at the two embracing.

"Well isn't this cute." Jake said, quickly leaving the room. Gabriella pulled away, running down the hallway to catch up to him leaving Troy alone.

"Jake!" She said, now both of them in his office.

"What the hell was that? If you tell me that was just a friendly hug I am going to scream."

"Jake, I came to talk to you and you weren't here so me and Troy talked things over and we are fine now."

"Well isn't that great!" Jake said sarcastically.

"Jake... don't do this to me. You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or us."

"Really? It really doesn't seem like it!" He loudly spoke, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Jake... why are you doing this? Why are you turning this into something way out of proportion?"

"Turning this into something way out of proportion huh?"

"Yes." She said.

"Well sorry if I think that all of this is impacting you! I mean first of all, you bring up your painful break up to your ex boyfriend, then both of you having a heated discussion that obviously made you very upset, and then when I come in the office you are both intimately hugging each other! What is going on here?"

"Jake, we are just trying to repair our friendship so we can all get along."

"Sorry if that is a little hard to believe."

"Fine, if that is how you feel I will just leave."

"Fine by me." Jake said, as Gabriella walked out of his office in tears, quickly running out to her car. Troy saw Gabriella quickly walk out of their office and knew that they obviously hadn't worked things out, largely if not entirely because of him. He walked into Jake's office to see him with his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

"Listen, Gabi was just upset about the fight you two had, nothing more." Troy said.

"I feel like such an ass."

"Didn't she tell you that?" Troy asked.

"Basically, I was just overreacting Troy."

"Don't worry man. She loves you, she'll forgive you."

"I hope so." Jake said, "Should I go after her?"

"Uhh... probably." Troy said.

"Yeah, hey can you help me with something? My car isn't big enough to get something I want to give her home."

"Yeah, of course I will help you with it. What is it?"

"Oh it's this antique crib that she saw before she got pregnant that she loved, and I went back to the place and they still have it. So I have it on hold, I just need to get it home. Anytime you are free is fine."

"Want to go now?" Troy asked.

"You sure Troy? You don't have too much work to do?"

"Nope, let's go." He said. Both men went out to their separate cars. Troy followed Jake's car as they went to the antique store. They loaded the crib into Troy's truck and the two men drove to Jake and Gabriella's house to give it to her.

-

-

-

Gabriella was furiously cleaning the house after their party the night before. The house was a total disaster so she used her anger and sadness to good use and cleaned. The house was almost spotless now, she left the things she couldn't do. She went into the kitchen to get something when she heard the phone ring. She walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Troy, what's the matter? Oh my god!! Where are you?" Gabriella immediately hung up the phone sobbing. She ran and got her keys and drove away.

-

-

**Please R & R**

**Drama.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**Hey everyone.**

**I really apologize for not updating sooner. This chapter was a real struggle- first of all, to write it and second of all, to have the time to write it. I have had lots of crazy family issues lately, as well as my increasingly busy dance schedule, as well as stupid school. Not really happy with the way this chapter turned out, but I hope you like it- well you probably won't- but still.**

**Thanks.**

**Dancer2319**

* * *

- 

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

She walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Troy, what's the matter? Oh my god!! Where are you?" Gabriella immediately hung up the phone sobbing. She ran and got her keys and drove away.

-

-

Troy hung up the phone from talking with Gabriella. Looking around him he saw Jake's silver jetta smashed into pieces, with another red toyota truck smashed into it. Ambulances and police's sirens were going around. He ran towards where Jake was rescued from the wreckage. His face was covered in large, bloody cuts as well as the rest of his body. "Is he conscious?" Troy asked a paramedic who was on the scene, pointing over to the stretcher Jake was currently on.

"I think so." The young man said. Troy then quickly ran over to the stretcher so he could see him before he went to the hospital.

"Oh my god." Troy said, "Is he going to be okay?" He asked the paramedic who was tending to him. The man took Troy by the arm and whispered in his ear.

"We don't know yet sir. It's not looking very promising." He said so Jake couldn't hear. Troy walked shaken back to Jake's side.

"Troy." Jake managed to mutter out, very weakly and quickly, "Take care of her."

"Jake, don't even say that you're going to be fine."

"Do it." Jake mumbled softly before the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance and quickly drove off. Troy watched as the ambulance drove away, and he quickly ran over to his truck, quickly glancing over at the antique crib that Jake had picked out, and drove to the hospital.

-

-

-

Troy stood in the emergency ward. Jake was in the intensive care unit, as Troy was waiting outside. He sat with his head in his hands, waiting for a doctor to tell him how Jake was. He had called Jake's parents at the hospital, as well as his sister. He couldn't believe what was happening, one minute they were driving to Jake's home, and the next his car was smashed. Troy was behind Jake's car, while Jake was going through the intersection, a truck ran the red light and smashed into the drivers side. "Troy?" He heard, a soft voice. He looked up to see Gabriella, her eyes were filled with sadness and worry, they were red and puffy and she looked as if she was about to faint, "Where is he?"

"Uhh... the doctors are with him now." He said, she nodded her head.

"Is he going to be okay?" She sobbed.

"I don't know yet." He replied, seeing her starting to loose it in tears. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she weeped convulsively into his chest. He rubbed her back lovingly, trying to get her to calm down, "Shh... shhh" He whispered, kissing her forehead as she continued sobbing.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He was going through an intersection, and a truck ran the red light and well, yea." Troy said, hugging her tighter as he felt her weep more.

"Mrs Collins?" Gabriella then pulled away from Troy, nodding her head at the nurse, "You can see your husband now, the doctor will be back in a minute." Gabriella nodded again, looking over at Troy before walking into the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Troy asked.

"I'm not a doctor sir, but it isn't looking very good. The doctor will be here any minute."

"Thank you." Troy replied, sitting back down into the chair for several minutes before feeling a tap at his shoulder. Looking back he saw the doctor.

"Are you with Jake Collins?" He asked as Troy nodded his head, "Is his wife here yet?"

"Yes. She is in with him now." Troy replied.

"Well I guess I should wait to tell her the results first."

"Actually, I think it would be better if I told her." Troy said.

"Alright then sir, Jake, has a lot of injuries. His organs are hardly functioning and there is a lot of internal bleeding. And there is nothing we can do about it."

"What is his chance of surviving?"

"10 percent." The doctor replied.

"10 percent! You have to do something!!"

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything we can do."

"You have to! I mean... he has a baby on the way. You can't just let him die, there has to be something you can try! You are doctors for goodness sake, you are suppose to save lives, not just let them die! He has to survive, he has things to take care of. He has his family; his mom, his dad, his sister! He has a wife, a wife who loves him more than anything in the world, a wife who is pregnant with their first child! You have to save this man! You have to." Troy yelled.

"I'm sorry." He doctor said, leaving Troy standing their alone.

-

Meanwhile

-

Gabriella walked into the cold hospital room. Her eyes immediately saw her husband's bloody exterior. Her eyes filled up with even more tears as she felt her life changing forever. She walked over to his bedside, carefully taking his hand to place it on her own as she sat down on the chair. She could no longer hold in her emotions and broke down. Gabriella sobbed, leaning into the bed.

"Wake up! Please Jake! Wake up!" She cried as she looked at his bloody face. Suddenly she felt his hand move slightly as his eyes began to open. "Jake?" His eyes were half open by now, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Gabi?" He painfully whispered.

"Shh..shh.. I love you." She said, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"Love...you...too." He managed to get out, "Be strong."

"Don't do this to me Jake! Don't do this!" She sobbed.

"I love you, take care of our baby..." Jake weakly said, extending his bloody hand to rub her stomach.

"No! You can't!" She cried.

"Move on with your life..." Jake said, as he closed his eyes.

"JAKE!" Gabriella screamed as his heart rate monitor started to flat line, the monitor beeped loudly as a team of doctors and nurses quickly ran in there. Gabriella screamed, "No!" as she weaped.

"Miss, can you please leave?" A nurse asked, "You need to leave."

"NO!" She yelled, as two male nurses came to escort her from the room, "NO!" She kicked and screamed as they picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"You need to stay out here." She heard one of them say, as they put her down. She sobbed as she turned around to see Troy, who quickly embraced her. She cried convulsively until she saw Jake's parents and sister quickly running into the emergency room. She pulled away, and saw their worried faces, his mom and sisters eyes very red and puffy, as well as his dad's as well.

"How is he?" His mom asked, she squeezed her eyes, and tried to tell them but she couldn't- she just continued crying before Troy cut in.

"It's not looking good, not very good at all." He choked up.

"Have you talked to the doctor yet?" His dad asked.

"Uhh... yeah."

"What did he say Troy?" Gabriella quietly asked.

"What are his chances Troy?" Whitney asked.

"Ten percent." He whispered, feeling more tears ready to fall. He watched as the whole family lost it, they all embraced and cried together. He wished that he could have done something, he wished that he could have gone back in time and delayed them ten seconds. What if he would have suggested they had gone out for a coffee? What if he had suggested for him to buy a card? Troy couldn't believe what was happening.

Gabriella just stood their, her eyes red and puffy from sobbing, just staring into space. "Gabi?" She continued to stare into thin air.

Gabriella thought she heard her name being called, she didn't know what she was suppose to do. What if the doctor's didn't save him? What if she is a widow now? She stood their, staring at his room, waiting for one of the nurses to come out and tell her he was going to be okay, when it all turned black.

"Gabriella?" Joe, Jake's father said, as he saw his daughter-in-law faint. He caught her in mid-air, as her head fell backwards. "I need a nurse!"

-

-

-

Gabriella awoke confused in a hospital bed. She opened her eyes to see the cold, sterile room of the hospital. She immediately looked around, to see if Jake was there and it was all one big dream. She saw Troy asleep in the chair next to her, "Troy?" She spoke as he awoke.

"Gabi..." He said, his eyes were stressed and red.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Uh... you passed out." He said as she nodded her head.

"How is he?"

"Uh... listen, I don't want to be the one to tell you this but..."

"Troy! Just tell me!" She cried.

"Listen, I'm going to be here for you, and you are not going to be alone. I mean you have your family, his family, all your friends."

"TELL ME!" She sobbed.

"He didn't make it, Gabi."

-

-

-

* * *

**Please R & R**

**RIP Jake Collins.**


	14. Author's Note

**To all my lovely readers,**

**I am truly sorry for not updating!!!! I feel just awful. I really have no valuable excuse to give you guys but to say that I am extremely BLOCKED. I know exactly where I want to go with this story, and I know what I want to happen, it just won't come out. **

**Sadly, I might not get a new update out for about another month, and I know that it has been almost 2 months since the last one. Exams are coming up in the next couple weeks, plus my huge dance show. So I hope you all understand. I am extremely sorry... and I really hope to be back very very very soon!!!**

**All the best,**

**-Dancer2319**


	15. Chapter 13

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary:**Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**Two Words... I'm SORRY!**

**I know you all probably pretty much hate me right now for not updating in a very very very long time. But finals are over, schools are over, and I am free. Although I have a job, I will be updating a hell of a lot more often. I hope you all understand and enjoy this chapter, it's not exactly very exciting, but her husband just died... I can't exactly make it all happy. More excitement and drama to come in the later chapters. I have the whole story planned, I just need to write it! Hehe. Please Review... all comments appreciated... any suggestions or positive feedback greatly appreciated!!!!!!!! Thanks guys! LOVE YOU!**

**-Dancer2319**

**P.S.**

**The _italics _are flashbacks... **

* * *

-

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

"How is he?"

"Uh... listen, I don't want to be the one to tell you this but..."

"Troy! Just tell me!" She cried.

"Listen, I'm going to be hear for you, and you are not going to be alone. I mean you have your family, his family, all your friends."

"TELL ME!" She sobbed.

"He didn't make it."

-

-

-

The rain pelted down along the sides of the house; the rain hit the skylight of the home, causing loud bangs of sound. The water trickled down the water spout, hitting the large puddle already formed.

Gabriella reached her hand over to the other side of the bed, not bothering to open her eyes. She reached far, until she opened her eyes and realized it was all just a dream. She clenched her eyes shut not allowing tears of water to fall, she grabbed the opposing pillow and shifted her head over to it. Inhaling the distinct scent of the man who used to occupy that side.

It had been over a month since the whole ordeal. All of her friends and family had been very supportive, but that only helped her so far. Sure they were great for making her countless casseroles and lasagna, but the big piece of her heart taken out wouldn't be as easy to fill as her stomach.

She watched as the rain droplets fell down the window pain. Rainy mornings were always her favourite, laying in bed without feeling guilty, just thinking; remembering.

_Gabriella stood near the bar, dressed in a beautiful purple satin cocktail dress, she realized that this wasn't her kind of fun. Apart from the fact that she was suppose to be with her friends, she was having a miserable time. Her two best friends had ditched her for two single guys and were dancing in the middle of the overcrowded club. _

_She sipped her martini and watched as her friends danced with the gentlemen. It had been over a year since she had a boyfriend, a certain guy by the name of Troy Bolton. She missed him, yes, she wished they hadn't broken up, yes, but she was free. She was an independent women who could do anything she wanted, but that's not what she wanted. She wanted someone to hold her and to understand her._

_As she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a tall handsome man approached her. She briefly made eye contact with him but then shifted her attention back to her own thoughts as she stirred her drink. The man watched the beautiful women stirring her martini look miserable. He walked over to her and decided to talk to her. "Are you having as bad of a time as I'm having?" She looked up to see the handsome man who she saw earlier talking to her._

"_Depends. If you think you would rather be stuck in an alley with a homeless person than being here, then you are having as bad of a time as me."_

"_Wow, you must be having a really bad time. What's a pretty girl like you standing by the bar alone? Didn't you come with any of your friends... or your boyfriend?" He chuckled._

"_Well I came with my friends, and if you are asking me whether or not I have a boyfriend, you'll just have to find out later Mister."_

"_Ha, okay, if that's how you are going to play it. My name's Jake by the way." He said, extending his right hand._

"_I'm Gabriella." She replied, extending her right hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too, listen, you do want to head out of here? Go to this little café I know down the street?" He asked._

"_Listen, you're probably a really nice guy, but I'm not really the kind of girl who sleeps with a guy she just meets."_

"_Hey, neither am I, I just figure if you're having a bad time, and I'm having a bad time, you might want to get out of here. What do you say?"_

"_Fine, I'll go tell my friends I'm leaving." She smiled as she walked into the middle of the dance floor to find her two college friends, Amy and Stephanie. "Amy?"_

"_Yeah, oh Gabi, I'm sorry!"_

"_It's okay, I'm just going to leave."_

"_No Gabi! You aren't leaving by yourself, I'll come home with you."_

"_I'm not really going alone, I'm going to a café... with a guy."_

"_What? Okay! Justa second Gabs, listen I'll be right back," She said to her "dance" partner, "C'mon Gabs. Which guy is it?" Gabriella looked around, seeing him standing near the door looking around._

"_The tall guy by the door with the blue shirt."_

"_Oh my god Gabs, he's hot, score! Have fun, listen, are you covered?"_

"_Huh? Amy what are you talking about?"_

"_You know... protection?"_

"_AMY! I'm not going to SLEEP with him? Who do you think I am?"_

"_Just wondering, just be careful okay? I'll see you later?"_

"_Kay bye Amy." She said walking away towards the door, smiling at the man. _

"_Ready to go?" Jake asked as she nodded. The two walked to the café enjoying in light conversation, Gabriella couldn't believe how much he made her laugh and how at ease she felt. "Can I ask you a personal question..." She nodded, "How in the world are you single?"_

"_What?" She asked._

"_I mean you are absolutely gorgeous, you are smart, have a great personality- you're just perfect. I don't understand how a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend."_

"_Maybe I don't want a boyfriend, ever thought of that."_

"_True enough." He replied as they walked into the café. After they sat down and ordered, Gabriella decided to do a little question-asking herself._

"_Well, you asked me why I don't have a boyfriend- why don't you have a girlfriend?"_

"_I guess I just haven't found the right one, I probably go for the wrong types of girls."_

"_What kind of girls do you go for?" Gabriella asked._

"_I don't know, all I know is that I end up finding myself after one dating feeling like an extremely old man. I feel like these girls who are twenty-three act as if they were fifteen. But you're different."_

"_Am I?" She asked._

"_Yeah you are. It's weird though, not that I care about our age difference or anything. But it's like, you are three years younger than me, but you are the most mature and sincere girl I have met in a long time."_

"_Maybe I'm just putting on an act. How do you know that I am not some bimbo who likes to go to house parties and get wasted, Jake?"_

"_Because if you were Gabriella, you wouldn't be here, with me, instead of staying at the club with your friends." He smiled, as she grinned back, "So tell me really, why don't you have a boyfriend?"_

"_I did have one, my boyfriend from high school, but we broke up over a year ago and I really haven't wanted to date again," She paused as he frowned, "Until tonight." They both smiled at each other._

Gabriella laid there with small tears flowing down her face. But then she felt it, a small tickle or flutter against her bulging stomach. She placed her hand on top of it and smiled; wishing that someone was there to share this moment with.

"_I had a lot of fun tonight Jake."_

"_I'm glad, I did too. For the record, I'm really glad that you decided to come on a date with me."_

"_Well, you're not that bad of a catch." She joked, "Well, this is me." They walked up the few stairs up to the front door, "Thanks for a great night."_

"_Thank you." He said, as he felt her arms embrace him in a hug. He smiled and held her tightly; breathing in her scent of vanilla and raspberries. "Can I call you again?" He asked as they started pulling away._

"_I think so." She smiled. Jake slowly turned his head and leaned into her cheek for a soft kiss. He slowly pulled back, making eye contact with her dark brown eyes. They both leaned in for a warm, soft kiss. Gabriella's hand curved around his neck as their lips parted, allowing their tongues to slide. Jake moved his hands from her waist, one rubbing her back gently, as the other glided through her silky curls. Gabriella moaned, enjoying the feel of his tongue against her own, and his hands gliding up and down her back. They passionately made out on her front porch for quite some time until he pulled back breathless._

"_Wow..." He blushed._

"_Then why did you stop?" She joked, blushing as well._

"_Listen, I'm not the kind of guy who sleeps with a girl on the first date, Gabriella."_

"_Well, you know, that night, at the club, was sort of our first date, so this could be counted as our second date, Jake."_

"_I like the way you think." He smiled, pulling her into another passionate kiss._

Gabriella sunk into her bed, removing her hand from under the feather pillow to her projecting stomach. Rubbing it softly, tears ran down her face as she looked out the window. Wishing that things could only go back to the way it was. A time where all this sadness didn't exist, and happiness filled her heart.

She cried herself back into a soft slumber, waking up a couple hours later. Opening her eyes, she stared at the clock with her watery eyes. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Troy?" She cried, "Yeah, I'm fine. C-can you come with me to my doctor's appointment today? I really don't want to go alone... Thanks Troy... It's at One o'clock... Okay, I'll see you then... Troy?... Thank you."

-

-

**Please R & R**


	16. Chapter 14

**Moving On**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM**

**-**

**-**

**Summary:**Troy and Gabriella broke up during university. Six years later, Troy gets a new job at a law firm, quickly befriending a man named Jake. When he gets invited to Jake's house for dinner, he meets Jake's pregnant wife, who happens to be his highschool sweetheart.

-

-

* * *

**I've had this update ready for some time now but everytime I tried to update, the site wouldn't let me for some reason. So I apologize for not having it up sooner. My summer has been really crazy. I have been working full time, not to mention my computer was having some troubles. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers. Sorry that this isn't that eventful, but I can't exactly make it super dramatic just yet. More action and excitement to come soon. Constructive critisism appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**Dancer2319**

* * *

-

-

**Previously on Moving On:**

Gabriella sunk into her bed, removing her hand from under the feather pillow to her projecting stomach. Rubbing it softly, tears ran down her face as she looked out the window. Wishing that things could only go back to the way it was. A time where all this sadness didn't exist, and happiness filled her heart.

She cried herself back into a soft slumber, waking up a couple hours lately. Opening her eyes, she stared at the clock with her watery eyes. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Troy?" She cried, "Yeah, I'm fine. C-can you come with me to my doctor's appointment today? I really don't want to go alone... Thanks Troy... It's at One o'clock... Okay, I'll see you then... Troy?... Thank you."

-

-

Troy sat in his large, spacious office staring into space. All of his preparations were done for his meeting in a few hours with his clients, he was ready for court the next day. He sat staring at his spotless desk, and his neat shelves, until he heard the door open. He raised his gaze to see his boss standing there. "Hey Troy."

"What's up Tad?"

"Not much, just wondering if you were busy?"

"No, I'm all prepped for my meeting in an hour."

"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you this, but...would you mind packing up Jake's office for me? You were his friend, I'm sure you will have a better idea of what is the offices and what we need for his remaining clients, and what his wife would like."

"Yeah sure." He replied.

"How is she doing anyway Troy?"

"She's...uh... she's managing. It's not exactly the easiest situation."

"No, that's for sure. I really miss him around here, he always really brightened my day. Anything we can do for his wife, just tell me. Must be hard having to go through the rest of her pregnancy alone." He said, turning his back to exit the room, "Thanks again Troy."

"No problem sir." He replied. Troy wasn't sure whether or not he was truly ready to go through his things, he knew, of course, that he was gone, but some part of him still kept thinking that he was going to walk into Troy's office door and say 'gotcha!'. If only that was the case, he thought. He looked out of his large window, watching the rain pour down into the already large puddles formed on the ground.

He slowly got up from his large leather office chair and walked down the narrow hallway. He stared at the door that was closed- when he opened it, it would reveal one of his best friends offices- upon which would contain all of his belongings.

He reached his hand out and touched the cold doorknob. He opened it slowly and stared at the once occupied room. He stared at the folders lying neatly on top of his desk, it was weird to think that his was the way he left it. It was probably all organized for his meeting the following day.

He walked further into the room and sat down in his chair. He started going through the drawers, packing up the ones they needed in boxes. When he finished clearing out the drawers, he started working at Jake's computer. He dragged and dropped the business files in one folder, and the personal files into the other. He had managed to sort most of the files in less than an hour, until he realized he forgot to sort his picture folder.

He opened it up, seeing pictures from Jake's digital camera. He started browsing the pictures from the small get together Gabriella and him hosted. He saw all the pictures of Jake's family, and soon saw the one's of him and his wife. One picture they were sitting in a large over sized chair, snuggled up together. Gabriella's head rested on his chest as he kissed her forehead. Her eyes were closed and he rested his hand on her swelled stomach.

Troy frowned, shaking his head that such a nice, intelligent man had to be taken away from his friends and family, and more importantly his wife. He was jealous that they had been so happy, and wished that he could bring Jake back for Gabriella. He couldn't believe how strong she must be. Even though whenever he seemed to be around her, she was always bursting into tears and always sad, but that was expected. He just couldn't believe how brave she was going through her pregnancy alone. She never complained once, she was just thankful that she had the baby- and that was one of her greatest reasons for moving on.

After looking through several more pictures, he stopped and dragged that folder into the other personal folder he had set up. Troy couldn't stand looking at anymore. He stood up from the computer and looked over to the large bookcase. Realizing his clients would be there any minute for their meeting, he left the room walking back to his office. Sitting back down into his chair he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Mr Bolton?" His ears perked up and looked up to see his assistant, Louise.

"Yes Louise?"

"Traffics a bitch on the highway- your next clients won't be able to make it."

"Okay thanks."

"You have an incoming call on line two, I haven't answered it yet."

"Thanks." The small lady ran off and Troy turned his attention to the phone. "H'lo? Gabi? How are you? Is something the matter? Of course I can, what time is it? Yep, see you soon Gabi. No problem Gabi, anytime."

-

-

-

Whitney knocked on the door, feeling the rain pour down on her long hair. After a couple of minutes, a petite brunette walked into the kitchen to open the back door for her sister-in-law. She gave an apologetic smile as she opened the door. "Sorry for taking so long."

"No problem Gabi." Whitney smiled, noticing Gabriella's swollen, red eyes- something she had grown accustomed to these days on Gabi, as well as herself and her parents, "How you doing?"

"I have my days, you?" Gabriella replied as they sat on the over-sized sofa.

"Same, how's today for you?"

"Uhh, not one of my best." She replied, wiping away the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek from before, "I have my first doctor's appointment since the accident today."

"Gabi- you should have told me, I could have gone with you."

"Actually, I have it this afternoon." Gabriella replied, "Troy is coming with me."

"That's good" Whitney smiled, she watched as Gabriella fought to collapse in tears. She knew that is was probably harder for Gabriella to see members of Jake's family- she had heard stories of when her Mom or Dad came over. Gabriella tried to remain strong, but ended up collapsing very easily. The two sat their, holding hands for several minutes before they heard the door knock. They both turned their heads to see Troy at the door with a large box in hand. Whitney got up and led him in as she heard Gabi mutter something about getting ready. "Hey Troy"

"Hey Whitney, how's it going? How's our girl doing today?" Throughout the past month, Troy and Whitney had become a lot closer friends- they liked to keep in touch and make sure that one of them visited Gabriella ever few days.

"Uhh, not so good. She is trying."

"Yeah, how you doing?"

"I'm doing okay Troy. It's hard though, me and Jake were so close, I still can't really believe he is gone." Whitney spoke, "What's in the box?"

"Umm, I went through Jake's office today. Boxed up all the personal stuff- pictures, cd's. I burnt a cd of all of his pictures and things on his computer. I thought I should leave it here for her."

"That's good." Whitney smiled as she opened it, pulling out a silver picture frame. A picture of Jake and Gabriella sat in the shiny, chrome frame. Jake's arms where wrapped around her shoulders as she hugged his arms, both smiling widely. "When I came back from Australia, and Jake was telling me about Gabi, he showed me this picture. He just kept going on and on about her- I had never seen him like that." They both smiled, staring at the picture, and for Whitney, the memories started flooding back.

"_Whitney!" Jake shouted. He sprang up from his chair where he waited at the airport. He ran over to his older sister_ _and pulled her in for a bear hug. As they pulled back he grabbed her luggage and made their way through the airport. Sitting in Jake's car, Whitney went on and on and on about her trip, telling Jake everything down to the little detail. _

"_So how have you been little brother? You seem super super super happy!"_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you are always smiling, I have never seen you like this before. So who is she?"_

"_Why does it always have to be a girl? Why can't I just be happy sis?"_

"_I will ask the question again- who is the girl Jakey boy?"_

_Jake chuckled, "Her name is Gabriella."_

"_Gabriella huh... tell me more."_

"_She is unlike any women I have ever met. She's the most smart, beautiful, intelligent, sweet, pretty, caring, thoughtful, mature, gorgeous, most genuine people I have ever met._"

"_Wow sounds like some girl..."_

"_You really should meet her Whit- she's unbelievably gorgeous."_

"_And she's dating you?" Whitney teased._

_Jake laughed, "Yeah, believe it or not."_

"_Where did you meet? How old is she? What does she do?"_

"_I met her at a club, we both were having a really, really bad time. She is three years younger than me, which doesn't seen to be an issue at all, she's so mature."_

"_Or you are just really immature Jake."_

"_Thanks sis, no, she's really mature. She is an English major- she is planning on becoming an Editor."_

"_So she's a brain?"_

"_Yeah- a brain. She's so smart and so beautiful, I can't wait for you to meet her. Want to see a picture?"_

"_Hell ya!" She shouted in excitement, she had never seen her brother like this before. At the stop sign he pulled out a wallet sized photo from his wallet. He handed the small photo over to her as she smiled. The girl was very beautiful, and they both looked immensely happy. His arms were wrapped around her torso and she held onto his hands. "Wow" She commented._

"_I know- gorgeous right?"_

"_Yeah- I have never seen you like this- you are truly happy."_

"_Yeah, I am. I love her so much, she makes me so happy." He smiled._

Whitney smiled remembering that time, looking over at Troy in deep thought. Before either of them could say a word, a petite, pregnant women walked into the room. "Sorry to ditch Whit, but my appointment is in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, no problem Gabs. I will see you later." Whitney replied as she gave her a hug, said "Bye" to Troy and walked out the door.

"What's that?" Gabriella questioned as she pointed to the large box sitting beside Troy.

"Umm, it's not important right now Gabi, let's go to the doctor's." He smiled, grabbing her hand and softly pulling her towards the door. She just stood their stiff, staring at it.

"No Troy- what is it?" She whispered forcefully.

"It's just a few things from the office for you."

"You mean like- Jake's things?" She questioned softly.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's get going shall we?" Troy asked. She looked up at him and nodded softly before exiting the house into Troy's car.

-

-

**Please R & R**


	17. Important Authors Note

**Hey readers,**

**I realize I haven't updated this story in like over a year.. I've had a really rough year in my family and really haven't had the eagerness to write- especially about death. My dad recently passed and weeks later, my brother got diagnosed with cancer. I've been through a lot and haven't had the time nor the patience to write this. I really don't enjoy how I wrote this story but I truly still love this storyline. I feel as though it is truly unique for fanfiction since all the Troyella one's are very predictable. Just wondering if you think it would be better if I rewrote it and did it in more detail?? Your thoughts would be very much appreciated. Thank you everybody!**

**Much love,**

**Dancer2319**

**xoxo**


End file.
